


We've been together so long

by mrKey



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, Maybe a little AU, some mistakes in timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrKey/pseuds/mrKey





	We've been together so long

Джиллиан давно не радуется его появлению. Она уже даже не злится, она просто едва реагирует на то, что он временами заявляется на порог её дома. Чарли, в свою очередь, не особенно наглеет, он не хватает девчонок и не тащит их в комнату с большой кроватью. Джиллиан как-то раз сухо пошутила на счет такого его визита, сказала, что он очень похож на побитого пса, который по привычке приходит в дом, где когда-то была его миска с едой и когда-то жили его хозяева. Но ни миски ни хозяев давно уж нет, а пёс все приходит. Лучиано не прореагировал, он и слушал-то её невнимательно.  
Он некоторое время лежал без сна в темноте и выкуривал одну сигарету за другой с какой-то маниакальной торопливостью. И он хотел убедить себя, что он вовсе не пытается прикончить те самокрутки, которые сделал ему Мейер, когда скручивал себе в портсигар.  
Ему просто было нужно немного времени наедине, а наедине, в его случае, значит без Лански. Пусть они удивительным образом сходились характерами, иногда слаженный механизм их дружбы и общения давал сбои. Да, Лучиано, не смотря на его вспыльчивость и излишнюю горячность в действиях, научился сдавать назад, научился терпению и даже смирению. А Мейер... Мейер обладал талантом с которым мало какому мужчине может повезти. Он, когда того требовали обстоятельства, мог быть удивительно гибким и мягким, мог внушить собеседнику почти любую свою идею и сделать это так, что собеседник останется уверенным, что сам до того дошел. Но такие фокусы он на полном серьёзе не проворачивал в общении с Чарли, нет, для него это было бы неуважительно, а их дружба цеплялась за взаимное уважение, как металлические крюки цепляются за свиные туши у мясника. Тем не менее, Мейер был очень податлив в общении с Лучиано, он с готовностью разделял точку его зрения и его решения. Его выводы. А, нередко, наводил на более глубокие и верные размышления.  
Сигареты, которые скрутил Лански вроде бы кончились и курить в один момент надоело. Чарли не был уверен, пришёл он к этому выводу из-за того, что помнил сколько именно его друг положил в его портсигар или из-за того, что вкус последней сильно отличался от предыдущих.  
Мейер не держал долго обиды, особенно на Лучиано. Но и ни разу не снисходил, чтоб искать с ним встречи ради перемирия. Зато Чарли нередко вваливался к нему домой мрачнее тучи и по-хозяйски разливал по стаканам приличный виски. Подтаскивал мягкий стул к креслу, в котором вольготно восседал Лански и протягивал ему один стакан на раскрытой ладони. Губы Мейера растягивались в понимающей улыбке и он в ответ стукал своим стаканом о стакан итальянца. Они молча цедили виски, что было непросто — напиток был несоизмеримо хорош, по сравнению с многими бутылками, которые легко попадали в их руки и пить которые просто так было практически невозможно. Этот ирландский виски был манной небесной и его хотелось выпить чуть больше и чуть быстрее. Но они нарочно пили его медленно, переглядываясь и переваривая обиды, которые утихали с каждым глотком.  
Но всё сводилось к тому, что «на покаяние» приходил именно Лучиано. И никогда — Лански, не смотря на его гибкость.  
Чарли это не задевало, но сейчас почему-то стало горько. Впрочем, это могла быть злосчастная последняя сигарета испоганившая все впечатление от предыдущих. Чарли даже не уловил, когда к нему пришёл сон, но ему показалось, что он едва закрыл глаза, как в комнатку бесцеремонно вошла Джиллиан, раздажающе громко призывая его выметаться.  
\- За тобой пришли. - после этой реплики на голову Лучиано обрушился ворох его одежды.  
\- Полоумная! - хрипло рявкнул он и сел на кровати, потирая глаза.  
\- Сама вежливость, не так ли? - криво усмехнулась женщина и кивнула ещё одному посетителю комнаты, которого не сразу приметил Чарли.  
У подножия кровати стоял Лански, скрестив руки на груди и, в целом, позой отражал саму хозяйку дома. Только вот выражение лица у него было более радушное.  
\- Десять минут и чтоб духу его здесь не было. - обронила Джиллиан и вышла постукивая каблуками.  
Чарли ещё раз смерил его более внимательным взглядом. Нет, ему не привиделось, это точно был Мейер.  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? - резонно спросил Лучиано и принялся шарить под одеялом и подушками в поиске портсигара.  
Его друг закатил глаза и достал из кармана спички и сигарету, ловко прикуривая и передавая ему.  
\- Вопрос тот же. - Чарли на коленях подполз подножию кровати за сигаретой и облокотился на высокий бортик.  
Лански протянул руку и слегка взъерошил его волосы.  
\- Как обнаружил, что я именно здесь? - промычал под нос себе Лучиано, не утруждаясь взглянуть на друга.  
\- А что, это когда-то было загадкой? - насмешливо раздалось над его головой.  
Чарли, наконец, поднял подбородок от сложенных на бортике кровати рук и посмотрел на него.  
\- Но что-то я не помню, чтоб ты здесь появлялся до сих пор. - итальянец выдохнул тоненькую струйку дыма.  
\- Всё когда-то случается в первый раз, да? - Мейер беззаботно подмигнул и обошел кровать сбоку, вытаскивая из кучи одежды пиджак друга и бережно его встряхивая. Затем повторил это действие с брюками, ровно их сложив, повесил на спинку ближайшего стула. Когда его рука потянулась за сорочкой, Лучиано поймал его запястье предостерегающе смотря на него.  
\- Я помочь хотел, можешь сам - так давай. - пожал плечами Лански, не пытаясь освободиться от захвата. - Давай, Чарли.  
\- Не нужно за мной приходить. - пробормотал Чарли и забрал свою сорочку из его рук. - У тебя нет других дел?  
\- Сегодня утром - нет.  
\- Тогда придумай. - процедил Лучиано.  
Лански глубоко вздохнул и сел на кровать, сцепив пальцы в замок на коленях.  
\- Ты обижен? Или сердишься? - терпеливо спросил он.  
\- Засунь подальше свои душеспасительные беседы. - итальянец надел рубашку и принялся застёгивать пуговицы.  
Мейер встал на ноги и, подойдя к пиджаку, висящему на спинке стула, выудил из левого кармана запонки. Когда Чарли закончил с пуговицами на рубашке, он вытянул перед собой руки ладонями вверх и Лански бережно надел запонки, не переставая смотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Я просто здесь ночевал. - нарушил молчание Лучиано.  
\- А то я не знаю. - усмехнулся его друг.  
От кого либо другого такая ирония бы разозлила Чарли, но не от Мейера. У того был карт-бланш практически на всё.  
\- Тогда зачем пришёл? - Чарли слез с кровати и подошёл к стулу с одеждой. - Я бы вернулся... Как всегда.  
\- Знаю. - медленно моргнул Лански.  
Лучиано повел плечами и ловко влез в брюки с пиджаком. Пока он застёгивал штаны, Мейер взял галстук и накинул ему на шею, щепетильно завязывая красивый узел. Затем поправил воротничок его сорочки и смахнул с плеч незримые пылинки.  
-Я готов. - невесело оповестил Чарли, проверяя карманы.  
Лански бросил короткий взгляд на дверь в комнату, которая была слегка приоткрыта на маленькую щёлочку и ненавязчиво взял его за галстук, ближе к узлу, притягивая к себе. Поцелуй вышел раздражающе кратким, но не настолько, чтоб Чарли не успел почувствовать вкус любимого табака Мейера.  
\- Нас могут увидеть, да? - Лучиано горестно вздохнул.  
\- Могут-могут. - улыбнулся его друг и мигом поправил идеальный узел на его галстуке. - Не сердись.  
Он едва осязаемо провел пальцем по его бровям и переносице, намекая, что он излишне хмурится. Наверное, это одна из причин, почему Лучиано так крепко прикипел к этому болтливому еврейскому пареньку. Какими бы ни были их разногласия, он всегда мог и умел сгладить углы, он мог сказать или сделать что-то, что снимет напряжение и груз на душе Лучиано.  
Тем же вечером они сидели в гостиной их дома и лениво обсуждали в очередной раз все вопросы на повестке дня, которые висели там не одну неделю. Всё ещё нужно было решить столько проблем, но состязаться в расчётливости с Мейером шансов не было. Лучиано должен был озвучивать те идеи, которые не пришли бы в голову Лански в силу их разности восприятия ситуаций - так проходила большая часть их вечеров.  
\- Ты такой угрюмый в последнее время. - Чарли не заметил, как гостиная погрузилась в уютную тишину и негромкая реплика Мейера всё же слишком резко выдернула его из раздумий. - Есть что-то ещё, что тебя беспокоит? Что-то с чем я могу помочь?  
Дым завораживающе выскальзывал из губ Лански густыми завитками и растворялся в нескольких сантиметрах от его рта. Он довёл эту привычку до какой-то абсурдной эстетики, которую не мог повторить сам Чарли - он просто курил. Но Мейер... Мейер делал это с особенным удовольствием.  
Лучиано покачал головой. Настроение и правда в последние дни возилось где-то в пыли, отказываясь подниматься.  
\- Я... - начал вдруг его товарищ очень нервно, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. - Ты не подумай, я не сомневаюсь в тебе и доверяю на все сто. На двести, на тысячу. Но... Возможно, тебе немного тоскливо здесь? В этой компании... Ты понимаешь, о чём я? Я ведь знаю, ты уважительно относишься к старшим поколениям, даже если они не родные по крови. Ты можешь прислушиваться к их мнению и....  
\- Так. - тихо оборвал его Чарли выпрямился, разминая ноги. - Я думал, мы уже несколько раз закрывали эту тему?  
\- Да... - согласился Мейер рассматривая тлеющую сигарету. - Но всё же, я хочу сказать, что я понимаю, если...  
\- Заткнись. - ласково предложил Чарли подходя к нему и садясь на стол прямо около него.  
\- Я имел в виду, что ты можешь ощущать себя не в своей тарелке время от времени. И это может на тебя давить.  
\- Вот ещё. - рассмеялся Чарли, легонько толкая его носком ботинка в колено. - В моей жизни не так много осталось того, чем я дорожу... Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Лански откинулся на стуле и кивнул.  
\- Вот и хорошо. А моё настроение скоро улучшится.  
\- Поверю тебе. - с небольшой паузой утвердительно произнёс Мейер.  
Кажется, всё снова пришло в норму и где-то внутри Лучиано воцарилась гармония. 

 

Беспокойство догнало Чарли буквально на пороге, по возвращении домой. Он так торопился, так вырывался от врачей в Атлантик Сити, что сейчас понял, по какой причине этого делать не стоило. Создалось ощущение, что всю дорогу в Нью Йорк его тело работало на износ, из последних сил. И теперь измождение и усталость его догнали и давили на плечи и спину.  
Он открыл дверь и оказался в широкой гостиной, где за столом его поджидал партнёр со скрещёнными на груди руками. Чарли не сразу заметил, серые круги под глазами Мейера.  
\- Прости, я мог позвонить, но чтоб найти телефон в том городе нужно потратить массу времени. - беззаботно начал Лучиано, криво улыбаясь, но наткнулся на колючий взгляд Лански. - Эээ.. так что я решил сразу ехать назад... Даже раньше Ротштейна.  
Мейер затянулся сигаретой, которую Чарли не заметил в его пальцах, поначалу, и поджал губы.  
\- Только не говори, что я опять сделал что-то не так! - бессильно взмахнул руками Лучиано и положил свою шляпу на стол, подтаскивая стул и садясь прямо напротив друга. - Скажи уже что-нибудь.  
\- Пытаюсь сформулировать. - наконец, изрёк Лански и выдохнул дым.  
Он наклонился к итальянцу и двумя пальцами повернул его голову за подбородок вбок, чтоб были видны обработанные раны по краю лица.  
\- Это - всё? - кивнул Мейер.  
\- Да, в целом всё, правда голова раскалывается на части, я немного оглох на правое ухо и меня тошнит. - на одном дыхании выпалил Чарли, терпеливо ожидая, пока Лански разглядит все результаты его посещения Нью Йорка.  
Мейер шумно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ты должен был позвонить. - сказал он.  
\- Я решил поспешить вернуться. Ты ведь всё равно узнал об этом происшествии из газет, я бы не сказал тебе нового...  
Его друг сузил глаза.  
\- Это не одно и то же. - тихо сказал Лански. - Считаешь, я не беспокоюсь?  
\- Да нет же! Эй, куда ты? - окликнул его Чарли, когда Мейер встал и направился к выходу из комнаты.  
\- Я - спать. И тебе тоже рекомендую. - он лишь слегка повернул в его сторону голову и остановился. - Если тебе станет хуже, позови меня. Пожалуйста.  
Он оставил его сидеть за столом. Чарли не совсем понимал, что именно он сделал не так, да и вовсе не был уверен, что сделал что--то не так. Он подождал немного, переводя дух с дороги, а потом по примеру товарища отправился отдыхать.

Итальянец проснулся внезапно.  
\- Как ты? - раздался рядом шёпот и на его плечо легла теплая ладонь, чуть сжимая пальцы.  
\- Я... Там... Там был взрыв. - с трудом сумел проговорить Чарли и, наконец, разглядел в предрассветном полумраке сидящего рядом с ним на кровати Мейера.  
\- Я знаю, знаю, тшшш, не напрягайся. - тёплые пальцы прикоснулись к его лбу.  
Вдруг все прикосновения оборвались на пару коротких мгновений и Чарли был заключен в крепкие объятия.  
\- Хорошо, что ты жив. Хорошо, что ты в порядке. - тихо приговаривал он, прижимая итальянца ближе к себе.  
\- Я решил, что если опять вернусь чёрт знает когда, ты решишь, что у меня проблемы... - приглушённо пробормотал Лучиано куда-то в грудь Лански.  
Тот отстранился и прижался губами к его лбу, потом к щеке, а потом дошёл до его рта и осторожно поцеловал. Совсем не целомудренно, очень интимно и глубоко, но так быстро и мимолётно, чтоб снова прижать друга к себе.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не сердишься... - Чарли снова начал проваливаться в сон.

Напольные часы пробили полдень и Лучиано подскочил на кровати, с запоздалым осознанием, что он проспал всё на свете. Но тут же гудящая голова напомнила, почему он всё проспал и он уткнулся лбом в колени, массируя виски.  
\- Эй, ты что? - Мейер обвил его плечи рукой. - Не надо резких движений.  
\- Я ведь проспал, да? Мы ведь всё проспали? - жалобно спросил Чарли.  
\- Я очень сомневаюсь, что Ар ждет твоего появления. - спокойно сказал Лански. - Я зайду к нему после обеда, но я не думаю, что он сможет со мной встретиться.  
Чарли повернул к нему голову, всё ещё прижимаясь щекой к своим коленям. Мейер выглядел посвежевшим, усталые синяки под глазами померкли.  
\- Давно пришёл? - спросил Лучиано, улыбаясь.  
\- Не смог заснуть у себя. - пояснил Мейер и нервно запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая их со своего лба.  
Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, внимательно изучая выражения лица, пытаясь прочесть о чём кто думает.  
\- Я соскучился. - с особо интонацией сказал Чарли, первым нарушая молчание.  
Лански погладил его по голове и наклонился к лицу, бережно и медленно целуя. Итальянец с энтузиазмом ответил и поднял руки, обвивая его за пояс и заваливая его на подушки.  
\- У нас вообще есть время? - прошептал Чарли, прерываясь и заглядывая в тёмные глаза.  
Мейер покачал головой и провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе. У них действительно никогда не хватало времени ни на что. Поэтому, они постоянно брали в долг.  
Чарли всегда отвращали и веселили "итальянские" разговоры о чопорности евреев. О их скованности в постели и прочем. Он молча и криво ухмылялся. Но он отлично знал, как "хорошие" еврейские мальчики могут стонать под тобой на итальянском вставляя ругательства на идише. И могут дать тебе фору (поначалу) по части отсасывания. А могут трахнуть до того, что ты будешь не в состоянии встать с кровати. Но, иногда, вы занимаетесь любовью и это слегка неловко, не потому что вы плохо знаете, как нужно, а потому что привыкли всё делать быстро. И так сложно не торопиться.  
Лучиано докуривал сигарету, которую прикурил ему Лански и неосознанно поглаживал его руку под одеялом.  
\- Ты ведь отдохнёшь сегодня? - в надежде спросил Мейер.  
Чарли издал утвердительный хмык.  
\- Вот и хорошо. - удовлетворённо отозвался его друг и сел на постели.  
\- Иногда, мне кажется, я хотел бы соединить наши жизни... - вдруг сказал Чарли, заставляя Мейера обернуться.  
\- Ты о браке? - хохотнул тот. - Да, представляю, как бы я представил тебя моей матери...  
Лучиано шутливо хлопнул его по спине.  
\- Но потом я понимаю, что крепче наши жизни уже не соединить. - закончил итальянец.  
Лански благодарно улыбнулся и сжал его пальцы в своей руке. Верно ведь, они пол вечности вместе. Осталась ещё половина.


End file.
